Fairy Tail- The Next Generation
by U.L.T.R.AA.W.E.S.O.M.E
Summary: A century after the X1971 Grand Magic Games, a new generation of heroes had descended from the original pack. Fairy Tail still stood as the number one guild in all of Fiore and found itself a new eighth guild master. However, an unfamiliar darkness awaits the new generation's encounter. Will this be the end for the current Fairy Tail?
1. Fairy Tail's Dark Encounter

**Please note:** I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was rightfully written and drawn by Hiro Mashima.

* * *

A century after the X1971 Grand Magic Games, a new generation of heroes had descended from the original pack. Fairy Tail still stood as the number one guild in all of Fiore and found itself a new eighth guild master, Laxanus, the great-great grandson of Makarov Dreyar and the grandson of Laxus. However, an unfamiliar darkness awaits the new generation's encounter. Will this be the end for the current Fairy Tail?

A spinning column of fire burned a hole in the Fairy Tail walls. Nalu's flame was more fearsome than ever. The battle between Nalu and Ur had caused a tantrum in the guild. "Ice make…cannon!" Ur yelled as she rapidly fired gigantic ice cannonballs towards Nalu. Cannonballs punched though the walls of the guild. Fish quickly lifted Nalu using his exceed wings and frantically began dodging her attacks. The rest of the guild sat complaining at all the noise and damage the two were making . Luna (sister of Nalu) gazed at them in pleasure. She was happy to see her brother having fun. Unlike most magic blooded mages, Luna did not have any magical powers. Many assumed she was plain human, despite the fact that she had no powers; she was still accepted as a member of the guild.

"Nalu?" Fish questioned.

"What?"

"Aren't we going to be beaten up by Laxanus when he comes back from the Guild Master's meeting?"

"That's why we're gonna finish this quickly before he comes back so he doesn't notice"

"A-a-aye"

Rob decided to join in the fun. He flicked his scarlet fringe aside and brushed off his royal blue jacket. He charged in the battle and aimed his palm at his target. He whispered "Heaven palm," An immense beam was shot out of a single hand that sent Ur flying. "Rob! What the hell are you doing? Stop feeding at my prey!" Nalu hollered. "Well stop making trouble!" Rob replied.

The attack was so intense a gentle hurricane blew against the still wind. Luna's cherry-colored hair flickered along with the breeze as she embarrassingly held down her skirt.

Gevy and Elfgreen began steadying the unstable pillars of the building in time for everyone to escape the building. Droyi and Jetti began playfully collecting barks of wood coming from the ceiling however was shoved away to safety by Gloria-Jane. The rest of Fairy Tail retreated from the collapsing guild. "Maybe we went a little too overboard?" Nalu muttered in fear. "What is Master Laxanus going to say to this?" Gevy asked.

A boisterous riot began among Fairy Tail, almost spreading all over Fiore. Meanwhile, an evil presence surrounded the area closest to the guild. It came from a dark guild. Their presence was so horrible it was something they couldn't ignore. The guild began to pause…something was wrong. This was no ordinary guild. Luna sensed their existence coming closer and closer.

Ur began to wake up from her unconsciousness. She leaned unstable against a large boulder and noticed dark aura near the wreckage. Three unknown mages headed towards the wreckage whilst everyone glared in frustration. The unknown mages wore identical black cloaks in addition to a dark hood over their heads that shadowed their complexion. "If they're here to attack us then…I d-don't think we can w-win…" Droyi stuttered. "Quiet down," Gloria-Jane whispered.

Once the three mages reached Fairy Tail, one gave Nalu an evil stare. "What do you want?" Nalu bawled. The mage pointed at the girl with the pink, cherry colored hair. "Luna?" Rob questioned. The guild circled and defended her and gave the three an angry scowl. "M-me?" Luna trembled. "What do you want with her?" Nalu yelled. His temper began to rise. There was silence…

Ur collapsed, for her legs were too weak to be able to stand. From that distance, she wasn't able to hear anything but she knew it meant trouble.

* * *

What does the dark guild have in mind? What are the three unknown mages going to do to Luna? Could this really be the end for Fairy Tail?

Find out in the next chapter.

* * *

Thanks for reading my first chapter. Please tell me what you think and i'll make more.


	2. The Truth Behind the Dark

**Please Note:** I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was rightfully written and drawn by Hiro Mashima.

A dark female mage's voice began to speak, "Hand over the girl and we will spare your lives," Nalu rejected and he knew the rest of Fairy Tail would agree. "Luna is one of us. If you're going to take her, you have to go through us," Elfgreen commented. The guild nodded.

"I don't think you understand how dangerous that girl is,"

"Luna doesn't have any powers,"

"You may assume she doesn't have any powers but she is still a magical being capable of destroying the world, _including_ Fairy Tail," "I will say it again. Hand her over or your lives will be at stake,"

Fairy tail stood frustrated with confusion. "Capable of destroying the world? What kind of rubbish is she talking about?" Nalu thought. Guilt began to eclipse Luna's heart. She didn't want her friends to die because of her. She knew that with Fairy Tail's current magical powers, we wouldn't stand a chance, despite being the strongest guild in Fiore.

A man's voice was heard from behind, "What's your guild's name?" Fairy Tail turned around and was surprised to see Laxanus back from the meeting so early. Laxanus didn't take his time. He leaped up and dumped his furry jacket on the ground. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" Laxus shouted as cyan lightning came thundering out of his mouth. The three as quick as possible evaded his purposely-weak attack. Laxanus didn't want to accidentally injure the members of his guild.

The attack managed to slightly hit one of the three and allowed the mage's hood to be shredded off. His bright blue hair reflected rays of light in the sunshine. The unfamiliar man widened his eyes as he gained a closer look at the guild. "A-are you…Laxus?" he said as he began scratching his eyelids to get a better vision. "How do you know my grandfather's name? Do you know him?" Laxanus inquired.

"You look exactly like your grandfather,"

"That insignia…are you that man they call Jellal?!"

"I assume your ancestors have mentioned me,"

"I demand an explanation,"

The two other mages dropped their cloaks and hesitantly slowly revealed their true appearance. The woman with silky brown hair began to explain, "I am Star and these are my new comrades, Jellal and Meredy,". She then pointed at the mage with wavy pink hair. "We travelled through time and were part of a private guild, Crime Sorciere 40 years ago," Meredy continued. Eyes of astonishment started to widen. "Then what has this gotta do with Luna?" Nalu asked with persistence. "This doesn't make any sense…how on earth did you get here?" Gevy inquired. Jellal's eyes were stuck on the familiar face of his descendant, Rob. He soon snapped back into conscience afterwards. "Star's time skip magic can't last any longer so I'm afraid I can't answer all your questions," warned Jellal. His index finger began to point towards Luna. "That girl is a crossbreed between dragon slayer and celestial spirit magic. She may have powers beyond our prediction that could change the…"Jellal's voice faded away. Their existences in this world began to pixelate and disappear.

Luna's heart raced, as she felt guilty of bringing trouble to the guild. "Master, I don't understand…does this mean I-," Luna's words were silenced by Laxanus's hand. "If this is true then you will have to learn how to take control your powers. All of Fairy Tail will start training tomorrow. I have a feeling of a battle yet to come. ," ordered Laxanus.

"Laxanus…uh… I mean master; do you seriously believe that guy? He might be tricking us,"

"That was a man named Jellal. He was once an acquaintance of my grandfather's and Fairy Tail. My guts tells me to trust him,"

"Oh…okay,"

Nalu still couldn't forgive the fact that he tried to lay a hand on Fairy Tail and his own sister. "Could my sister really be so powerful?" Nalu thought to himself.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, our powers are still immature. If we battled against a strong dark guild, our powers combined still aren't enough to win." Laxanus noted.

The guild knew he was hiding something. They were aware that Laxanus knew more about this then they did however they had too much on their mind to mention it.

"By the way, Nalu. Where's Ur?"

"Uh…oh no,"

Those words struck Nalu's head like a bolt of lightning. How could he have forgotten about his long time rival?

"Oh, and one more thing..." Laxanus's inhaled a large breath…"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO THE GUILD!?" Nalu gulped…he knew this wasn't good.


End file.
